X-ray imaging systems having a plurality of distributed X-ray sources are used to allow a fast switching between several focal spot positions without the need for moving the respective X-ray tube.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,139,367 B1, a time-share digital integration method and apparatus for processing X-ray images is known, according to which a method and apparatus for processing signals output from an array of X-ray radiation detectors receive X-ray radiation emanating from an object irradiated by a source beam of X-ray radiation, to thereby produce a visual image of internal object features, utilizing repetitive sampling a couple of times and digital accumulation of signals output from each detector to increase signal-to-noise ratio of the images by a certain factor.